Fight The Fight
by Koudijs
Summary: The world could come to a end if not all people work together even Faith and the Scoobie Gang.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Freedom isn't all that Author: Leroy  
  
Summary: The world could come to a end if not all people work together even Faith and the Scoobie Gang. Rating: PG-13 I think.  
  
Distribution: Sure if you want to but give me credit and say to me were you have placed it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything *crying his hard out* no..*still crying* nothing at all not even Faith (well I want to..) Just think up my own characters but not on this story. So I borrow Faith and the rest for a while. Thank you Josh please don't sue PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Looking for some sunshine in the room she walked to the other site of the room. Well the other side was only three feet away. The Brunette sighted, she was trapped like a monkey at the zoo and she was not that kind of girl for small spaces. Looking at the ceiling she hoped it would fall on her just collapse and kill her instantly.  
  
After lunch when she finally gets the opportunity to walk, she did some exercises. Not that she needed them but she had finally something to do and she was good at it, very important because she was on the edge to break. After three years in jail she went a bit crazy, only thing that she did was train and a find a way out. It was her that was the factor that got her here and it was all her fault. Tomorrow she got to talk to her new advocate. Maybe things will change but the hope was gone.  
  
Faith walked another three feet her mind on the other side dreaming of freedom. But maybe she will be forever between the four walls that surrounded her. It scared the hell out of her. With her face pointing to the ground she heard her name from the guard. Slowly she looked at that direction. But when she saw the person who stands beside the old guard she was ashamed. It was not happening; she hoped they did not see her like this.  
  
"You have a visitor" Helen the old female guard said and walked out of sight. Now why was someone fro her here was now on her mind she has nobody and the people she knew hated her so who was it. When the visitor showed up after a second she looked down to the floor before spoke to the man on the other side of the bars. "Why are you here?" she whispered to the man.  
  
This hurt too much she thought why they torment me even now in prison I want this to end please. "There are problems and we need help, all the help we got" he replied. "But I am in prison Giles and I need to be here" all disgust off herself was in that one line "Please" she begged "let me here". Giles looked at the girl who was his enemy for years now and hated her when she wants to kill his friends. He was not happy about the fact that he was here for her to get her out of jail but it was his idea. When the Council was blown up he was now running the show and he needed all help from everybody even Faith. Angel told him that she turned herself in and wishes to do good.  
  
He needed 1000 slayers but two are more than 1, he looked into her eyes and they were full of sorrow and fear combined. Her hair was a mess and her clothes, well she was in prison she wares what everybody wares, were orange and if you knew her a few years back you would laugh if this could be possible. She was always so confident and now there was only a scared little girl, although she looked stronger than she was. "I'm sorry Faith but we need you" Giles told her "Something dark and we need all the people we can to fight for good". "But I am not" she cried almost at the ex- Watcher. "You still have a long way to go but we need your help".  
  
He gave a sign to Helen and the "door" went open. "You got your freedom back and the Council is no more" Faith looked a bit confused now "Come on quick I've got to get you updated.She walked, after she picked up some of her things, outside and looked at the sun as a free girl and she was happy at least for a while. Giles and Faith walked to Giles his car en began there trip to Sunnydale. 


	2. Plan

Sorry for again a short chapter am working on a much longer 1.  
  
Title: Freedom isn't all that  
  
Author: Leroy  
  
Summary: The world could come to a end if not all people work together even Faith and the Scoobie Gang. Rating: PG-13 I think.  
  
Distribution: Sure if you want to but give me credit and say to me were you have placed it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything *crying his hart out* no..*still crying* nothing at all not even Faith (well I want to..) Just think up my own characters but not on this story. So I borrow Faith and the rest for a while. Thank you Josh please don't sue PLEASE!!!!!  
  
In season 7 I forgot to tell.  
  
Chapter 2 : First the Plan, now what?  
  
On the way Faith could not help thinking about what the scoobies would say to her. Maybe they forget everything she did to them or they just forgave her. But she did not think they would forgive her so easily she had to fight for there trust. Faith had no clue why Buffy needed help, she was always fine on her own no need for help. Giles looked at the troubled look Faith had and said  
  
"Don't worry too much, Faith"  
  
She faced Giles and looked in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry? That is all I do nowadays, I want this to end".  
  
"It will Faith It will".  
  
His red BMW stopped at the front of Buffy's House. Side bide side they walked to the house on Rodello Drive Faith has begun to get nervous by the minute. She cleaned her wet hands on her jeans en went to the front door.  
  
"Ok, here goes" she said before pushing the bell.  
  
The door went open and the Blond Slayer was the one who opened it. Buffy looked at the brunette and said to her.  
  
On the way Faith could not help thinking about what the scoobies would say to her. Maybe they forget everything she did to them or they just forgave her. But she did not think they would forgive her so easily she had to fight for there trust. Faith had no clue why Buffy needed help, she was always fine on her own no need for help. Giles looked at the troubled look Faith had and said  
  
"Don't worry too much, Faith"  
  
She faced Giles and looked in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry? That is all I do nowadays, I want this to end".  
  
"It will Faith It will".  
  
His red BMW stopped at the front of Buffy's House. Side bide side they walked to the house on Rodello Drive Faith has begun to get nervous by the minute. She cleaned her wet hands on her jeans en went to the front door.  
  
"Ok, here goes" she said before pushing the bell.  
  
The door went open and the Blond Slayer was the one who opened it. Buffy looked at the brunette and said to her.  
  
"Come in Faith, we need all the help we can get".  
  
Faith looked it the house and saw a lot of people included: Angel, Cordelia and Spike. She looked at Buffy who was already begun to walk to the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?" said Buffy with her mouth open and realizes something. "Oh you want something to eat?"  
  
"No Thank you, but why are all those people here?"  
  
"Giles did not inform you?" she said confused "Ok then I've got some explaining to do" she sat down on a chair watching Faith who still stand on her place when she asked the question" You really need to sit down" Faith did what she was told.  
  
And Buffy's story begins with all the glory detail. The First Evil,Ubervamps and more bad to fight. Faith looked at the overworked slayer and said to her:  
  
"Now there are two Slayers in town, we can kick their asses" some arrogance came back from her old days but this time she was on Buffy's side. "Ok Gang" said Buffy fore all the fighters in the room "we got fighters and here is the plan". In the next three hours Buffy explained her plan to the rest.  
  
It was silent only Xander could not shut up "Is there any chance it might work?"  
  
Buffy shrugged "It must" she looked down at the floor.  
  
It was Faith who broke the new silence "Now let's back to work or else we are to late". 


End file.
